


【蝙蝠家親情向】Uncomfortable Situations 尷尬窘境

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: damned(comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bat Family, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Nudity, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 來源於我的一個朋友在《Batman: Damned》中的關於裸露場景的評論。“我不關心編輯和繪師們畫出蝙蝠侠的生殖器，我只在乎他就這樣大搖大擺的在洞穴中展示，那可是布魯斯的任何孩子都可以走進來並撞見這一幕的地方。”所以有了這五篇場景，描述當布鲁斯的任何一個孩子在那天早上走進蝙蝠洞，發現他們的父親赤裸地在那邊晃來晃去的可能情况。
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncomfortable Situations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069868) by [CloakedSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow). 



> 警告 : 蝙蝠崽們的擔憂，不適，困惑，羞耻以及手淫議題。  
> 譯者註 : 這篇裡大家都吃了誠實豆沙包。

迪克的第一反應是擔憂。

他知道對父親來說，裸著在蝙蝠洞閒晃這檔事不太正常。事實上，他很確定對方自從某次進入卧室，開始脫衣服後才發現當時八歲的自己捲縮在主臥床上睡著之後，布魯斯從未在浴室以外的地方裸露超過六十秒。

所以眼前男人把自己脫光又不願意費心穿上其他衣服，大概是表明他累了並且在警惕某些事。心頭雜事太多，以至甚至不願分神來穿衣。

“你還好嗎？” 迪克無視了對方在養子開口說話後幾乎是驚跳起來並試圖遮住自己的樣子。

“你知道的，如果需要幫助，隨時可以打给我。女孩們多少會幫忙照料布魯海文-”

布鲁斯顯然在抓起東西遮住自己和繼續用手擋住私處的兩難中陷入困境。

“迪克，我對此表示感激，但是你可以先轉過去十秒，讓我拿點東西嗎？我什麼也沒穿...”

迪克翻了個白眼。“是啊，我注意到了。這不像你。” 他抓起對方稍早之前扔在地上的褲子-這實在很不蝙蝠俠-扔回给了父親。“我已經是個大人了，老爸。需要幫助時隨時可以CALL我。”

布鲁斯嘆了口氣，既然不用擔心孩子會被自己的陰莖嚇著，他能夠理解兒子的擔憂，並感激對方的幫助。

“我知道，迪克。我很清楚，也非常感謝，只是……出於很多原因，還不習慣因為一點雞毛蒜皮的小事打給你。"

迪克在布鲁斯穿好褲子後靠近對方，蝙蝠俠伸出手，握住兒子肩頭。“我確實知道你已成為一個獨當一面的男子漢。但每當看著你時，我也看到了我的孩子。我那已經被牽扯進足夠多危險的孩子。如非必要，我不想再這麼做了。”

“這是我的選擇。” 迪克也將手放上父親肩膀，對他嶄露微笑。“始終都是我自己的選擇。你沒有強迫我加入任何事，老爸。你只是允許我的加入，而我從第一天起就愛上這一切了。”

他朝布魯斯點頭，輕輕擠壓了對方的肩膀。

“那還有什麼原因會讓你不叫上我？”

布鲁斯忍不住回了個小小的微笑。“這個嘛，你已經有了自己要保衛的城市。”

“而正如我在一分鐘前說過的，有人會替我照顧她，然後我可以來幫你的忙。哥譚到底是我的家。我在乎她……還有你。”

他抬頭，嚴肅的望進父親眼裡。 “如果能提供協助，我無論如何都會出現。”

“我知道。” 布鲁斯的笑容染上些微懷念，有些酸酸甜甜的回憶湧上心頭。

“還有别的原因，迪克。有時跟你合作對我來說會很難……因為，老實說，我很想念你。我很高興你最終走出了自己的道路。為此我無比自豪。"

“但有些時候，真的很難不去回首過往的日子。養育你，教導你，有你在身邊一同奮戰...那是我一生中最美好的時光。很難不想念那樣的生活。而且即便是已不同於以往的現今，每當你回家一段時間，也很難再放手讓你走。”

布魯斯緊緊抓住兒子的肩膀，用銳利的目光看向對方。“並且我永遠不會因為不想與這個世界分享我的兒子而阻止你做任何事。”

迪克的笑容隨著布魯斯的每個字句越發擴大。眼角微微濕潤。

“哇。我知道自己意外撞見全裸的蝙蝠……沒想到還獲得了一隻超坦率的布魯斯。”

他向前走，擁抱了父親。“我也愛你，老爸。”

雖然ㄧ度埋入父親的肩膀，但是迪克的笑容在對方也回抱自己時變得更加燦爛。

“我也很想念你。不然你以為我為什麼一直在這裡出沒？絕對不僅僅是為了達米安或阿爾弗雷德的小甜餅。”

他們總算從彼此的懷抱中分離，布魯斯的ㄧ隻手仍留在迪克肩上，於是他再次向對方微笑。

“除非願意，否則你是無法阻止我的。永不，所以不用擔心。盡管讓我幫忙吧。”

布鲁斯深吸一口氣，點點頭。

“那來吧。還有工作要做。”

在迪克的幫忙下，布鲁斯整理了自己夜巡時錯過的一些小型犯罪。他確保在哥譚沒有犯罪能逃得過披風騎士的法眼。

當事情處理完畢後，男人們才終於上樓去休息。

迪克當晚留宿偉恩莊園，就睡在布魯斯隔壁的那間臥房。

那是布鲁斯在一段時間以來擁有的最棒的睡眠，第二天早晨醒來時他不禁微笑，只因為聽見了迪克在隔壁房間開始新的一天所弄出的聲響。

它仍不像以前那樣，但也沒什麼不好。

他很高興自己的兒子能回家。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 桶某種意義上來說大概是蝙家唯一的正常人了

“三小 ？！”

布鲁斯在杰森的聲音中轉過身-雙手迅速掩住私人部位。

“杰森，你在這裡做什麼 ？現在可是凌晨四點 ！”

杰森舉起手，完全不想再看到哪怕一咪咪的，父親的生殖器。

“對啊，別忘了是誰使我們所有人基本上都成了夜行動物，老子理所當然會出現在這。你他媽為啥裸著在蝙蝠洞裡閒晃 ？還老是碎念我們在這工作時必須保持足夠的專注和尊重……等一下，你受傷了 ？要通知阿福下來嗎？”

“不用！” 布鲁斯摒住呼吸。

情况令人難堪；杰森可不樂見於此。這意味著保持鎮定變得尤為重要。他不想讓爭吵升级，並且自己才是身為長輩的那個。他必須讓兒子放心。

“不，我沒事。我只是……有點累，然後突然想檢查一下某些東西。” 

在過去一年裡，蝙蝠家族處理了太多突發事件，以至於蝙蝠俠對檢查任何有可能事態擴大的犯罪更為偏執。他可能把自己逼得太緊了。

“所以，一旦脫下制服，就……懶得穿上了。”

“懶得穿上 ? ” ? 杰森短暫瞥了父親一眼，就像在看瘋子一樣，又迅速將目光從男人赤裸的身軀上移開。

“天煞的，你家裡還有些未成年的孩子 ！如果出現在這的是提米怎麼辦 ？你要他到三十歲以前都保持純潔 ？你知道達米安現在在哪嗎 ？”

“他在樓上自己房間裡，已經睡著了。” 布鲁斯讓幼子在一個更為人接受的時間點返回，以便獲得充足健康的睡眠。在這段時間內，他原以為自己不必擔心任何人會撞見。

好吧，顯然是他思慮不周。

“提姆通常不會在這個時候出現。我想我確實沒有考慮到這些。”

“是喔。他找了一些你要資料。幸好我有自願過來一趟把那些給你。” 杰森將記憶卡扔到最近的工作台上。

“幹。我需要喝一杯，也許再來點心理治療……”

布鲁斯無視兒子的碎念，挪動腳步以取回卡片，因為提姆發現了某些需要在凌晨四點讓自己知道的東西-並且杰森還同意親自將那帶來-而分心。裡頭的東西要嘛很致命，要嘛很重要，不過提姆所做的其他事情大都也是如此。

他並不總是時刻緊盯著杰森和提姆最近的工作。

“你知道那是什麼？”在兒子阻止自己之前，他只是邁出了一步，努力朝卡片伸手。僅管布鲁斯還是有用一隻手遮住生殖器，杰森的手仍高高舉起以擋住自己的視線。

“該死，老頭子，光用一隻手完全遮不住你那話兒好嗎。給我穿衣服！能穿多少是多少。我要去找間酒吧把自己喝個爛醉，好忘記你那有點升旗的雞雞和蒼白的屁股，這畫面都要烙印在腦袋裡了。如果我在某個陌生人的床上醒來，你最好支付所有血液檢查費用和藥費，因為那都是你的錯。”

這句話裡頭有三件事引起了布鲁斯的注意。

好吧，其實是四件，但他已經意識到杰森對於發現自己父親赤身裸體感到十分不滿，而自己也對已經被看到的東西無能為力。

“你在偉恩企業底下的保顯涵蓋這所有這些，杰森，但安全性行為仍是必要的。而且你也不該喝酒。我不在乎出生證明上怎麼寫，你的身體仍只有19歲。你的大腦還在發育，而且-”

杰森再次打斷他，雖然不適仍未退去，但現在看起來焦躁是更加地明顯。 

“如果你現在穿上衣服，我保證今晚滴酒不沾！媽的，我甚至可以下個月都不喝只要你保證再也不會在我的小弟弟們隨時都可能進出的蝙蝠洞裡遛鳥，那可能會讓他們留下一輩子的陰影。”

“好吧，稍等一下……這裡有-”布鲁斯移到蝙蝠櫃子前，取出一條運動褲，迅速穿上。

“嗯，這裡沒有裸男了。你可以把手放下了。”

杰森在放手前還稍微偷看了一下。他再次移開視線，用手作了個搧動的姿勢。

“更多衣服，謝謝。我甚至都不想看到你的乳頭。每次眨眼時，蝙蝠屌的殘像都還在那兒。”

布鲁斯從櫃裡又拿了些衣服-足夠-以阿福的標準來說大概還是很隨便-讓自己完整的穿著，開始一件件往身上套。

他確實對讓杰森不舒服感到相當抱歉。他意識到次子對於自己其他的未成年子女可能同樣會感到不適的觀點十分敏銳且正確。“

孩子，對不起。我太累了...顯而易見的思慮不周。”他靠近兒子，試圖提供安慰。但杰森發出的聲音和肢體語言告訴自己目前任何身體接觸都無濟於事，於是布魯斯放棄了這個想法。

“我不是故意讓你看到的。你說的沒錯。對於讓你感到不適我非常抱歉。保證不會再犯了。”

杰森點點頭。他仍避開父親的目光。他揉揉脖子。

“嗯，好吧。沒關係啦。只是不要再犯了。”他瞥了一眼父親，然後再次挪開視線。

“而且，如果你真的那麼累，也許應該早點去休息。你不就是那個告訴我了解自己極限有多重要的人嗎？是誰告訴我試圖讓自己超越別人只會危害我和我想幫助的任何人？我不認為‘按我說的做，而不是像我那樣做’在這裡適用。”

布鲁斯對他的兒子微笑。“又答對了。謝謝你，杰森。他朝兒子帶來的記憶卡示意。

“但是我可能還是該看看你們認為足夠重要到需要在早晨四點帶給我的東西。”

杰森搖頭。“這與時間無關。提姆在一個未解决的舊案件中發現某些東西，他說這困擾你很久了。其實可以等到明天。既然我們都起床，並且也覺得你還醒著-顯然不是那麼清醒哈-不然理論上你應該明天才會看到它。所以我說我可以在他忙著研究其他東西順道把記憶卡帶過來一趟。”

杰森舉起手捏住鼻梁。“而且我不喜欢跟你討論這種事，所以不要問些有的沒的，好嗎？報備一下，本人一直都有使用保護措施。當復活並再度清醒後……我從你的例子學到教訓並確保自己不會重蹈覆轍。不必擔心艾滋病什麼的，也不用焦慮哪天我會讓你當阿公。迪克才是那個你真該提防的傢伙，如果我是你的話，不過無論如何……”

他的兒子清了清喉嚨。“我要走了。別擔心，是回安全屋。如果我就這麼不見，提米會擔心的。我...呃，以後見吧。去睡一會，老頭子。”

“你也是。” 布鲁斯有點擔心兒子在這麼久沒睡覺時的精神狀況，注意力或多或少都會被影響。

“要搭個便車嗎？當然留在這過夜也歡迎？你可以打給提姆，讓他知道你今晚不回去。”

“不，我很好。” 杰森拿起頭盔。“就算在忙碌了一天之後，我還是有辦法騎車載著一隻受傷的提姆。別擔心，我不會因為見到你的屌就崩溃。” 

他邊走向摩托車邊朝後揮手。“到安全屋後，我會發簡訊。”

布鲁斯對此表示同意。“謝謝。晚安。”

“嗯。晚安。” 杰森騎上摩托離開。一如既往地騎術精湛。

布鲁斯熬著夜直到收到杰森的簡訊，知道對方平安到達安全屋，並在換了車後前往住所。

他後來又從兒子那裡收到另一封簡訊，一個房子的表情符號。

於是蝙蝠俠終於躺上了床。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在看到大米的那一刻起，桶了解了套套的重要。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來是卡珊的場合  
> 只能說，女兒就是不一樣www

卡珊德拉不太確定她父親裸體坐在蝙蝠電腦前到底是什麼情況。

她從小被教導，身體既是武器也是弱點，而非任何可恥或美麗的事物，因此事實上並沒有感到特別困擾。

反正她的父親也不像是在做任何淫蕩或汙穢的事。他只是像平常一般坐著，查閱警局的夜間謀殺或暴力犯罪報告，赤裸裸的。她並沒有對這樣的裸露感到困擾或不適。

只是覺得有點奇怪。

這挺OOC的。

經過多年奮鬥，掙扎，精疲力竭與身負重傷以來，她從沒見過父親裸身。她意識現下這種情況根本不正常。

裸體讓布魯斯看起來不太一樣，如此脆弱。

她不喜歡那樣。

出於習慣而非本能，她默默地走到對方身邊。當卡珊將一隻手放布魯斯肩膀時，他幾乎跳了起來。其他蝙蝠崽們曾不止一次告訴過自己，沒人能做到像她那樣使蝙蝠俠吃驚。

對於嚇到對方，卡珊感到有些難過，但她更擔心是什麼讓父親變得如此。

“抱歉。你還好嗎？”

在最初的驚嚇過後，布魯斯立即抓住最近的物品-一本關於古代宗教和儀式的书-並拿來蓋住下身。

“卡珊德拉，妳在這裡做什麼？” 震驚與尷尬很快被對女兒的關注所取代。

“布魯海文一切都安好嗎？還是迪克......？”

“他很好。所有事都……一如既往。” 她迅速向父親保證，解釋了自己為何來哥譚。

“史蒂芬妮需要更多訓練，我來看看是否能借用些培訓裝備。我不是故意要嚇你的，對不起。”

“不，這沒關係。我只是……”突然間，他似乎想起了自己目前的狀態，除膝上打開的一本書之外仍渾身光溜溜。不適感滿溢而出。

“呃，卡珊，妳能在我穿衣服時稍微晃去别的地方嗎？我這樣真的不太得體。”

她平静地離去，查看他們擁有的一些訓練器材。史蒂芬妮肯定可以接受更像樣的訓練，來了解如何針對或解除大部分武器。她可以聽到父親在衣櫃後穿衣的聲響。

“我能借用這裡頭的一部分嗎？提姆教了她一些基礎知識，但卡珊仍不習慣於使用如此多種武器。如果她仍對此不熟悉的話，下次就連哈珀都有機會將自己擊倒。”

“當然。請自便吧。” 她父親顯然正在把衣服拉過頭。

“如果妳願意的話，我總有空可以為她提供訓練的。”

“謝謝，但我們可以自己來。我認為史蒂芬妮跟我們一起訓練的表現要好於她跟你學習時。”

卡珊德拉早學會了在與父親對話時保持誠實和直白。以避免那些她在兄弟們身上看過，與彆扭蝙蝠俠溝通所造成的戲劇化發展。

“她會因想讓你刮目相看而分心，並且史蒂芬妮也不太喜歡你，因而更容易沮喪。跟我們相處時，就只需要擔心她不時被迪克瑜伽褲吸走的注意。"

布魯斯接受了最後一句話裡的小玩笑，明白卡珊說的是對的。卡珊德拉則對他並沒有因此分心或尷尬感到高興。

“完全不令人驚訝。我也曾不得不阻止正義聯盟的成員因迪克的緊身西裝而分心，還是在他們並非處於青春期的情況下。當然不是你們熟識的那些人。在抓住某人以那種眼光盯著自己的孩子後實在很難再繼續相處，尤其對方還跟你同齡。”

卡珊了解她父親的意思。與其他兄弟姐妹一樣，她很早就察覺别人注意偉恩家長子的方式。

如果是被迪克善良的個性吸引，她會尊重。但當他們只是覬覦兄長的身軀（最常見的是屁股），她發現那實在令人厭惡。她大哥所擁有的不僅僅是燦爛的笑容，漂亮的臉蛋和性感的身體。卡珊希望別人能注意到，並看重之。

史蒂芬妮可能偶爾會虧他或在對方聽不見時稱他為“性感版蝙蝠侠”，但她也確實了解迪克，清楚那漂亮皮囊底下的靈魂，這就是為何她可以與夜翼合作並向他學習。最重要的是，她尊重他。

尊重和不遮遮掩掩的敬佩使卡珊德拉成了她的朋友。如果不是史蒂芬妮，她不認為自己還能再對另一位年輕女性給予同等的尊重，並成為摯友。

她的父親-穿好衣服的版本-正前來幫自己收集一些需要借用的培訓工具。

他詢問了目前她或迪克草擬的任何訓練模式，並就項目提出建議。布魯斯從來沒有告訴卡珊德拉該做什麼。他只是和她談論，問些問題，並在重要的地方提出了自己的見解。

卡珊喜歡這樣的交流。她希望自己能弄清楚為何其餘兄弟都無法以相同的模式與父親交談。她至今仍搞不懂，所以他們只得自己解決了。

既然她可以和父親進行簡單的交談，而不會導致任何尷尬的沉默，傷到某人感覺，互相發脾氣或產生各種誤解，卡珊决定瞧瞧對方是否需要任何幫助。

“你看上去筋疲力盡。” 蝙蝠女微笑著。“太累了以至於衣服都沒穿。” 她的表情是如此誠實而開放。

“有什麼我可以幫忙的嗎？”

布魯斯發出安靜而尷尬的笑聲。“對此我很抱歉，剛剛實在累壞了。也沒有特別針對某事。只是最近發生的一切……我一直需要保持高度警惕。”

她嘴角抽動。“這可真不像你。” 儘管卡珊心底是明白的。

乍看之下，蝙蝠俠關注的都是看似常見或不那麼引人注目的犯罪，但那底下可能潛藏著巨大的威脅。

被挪用的金源可能涉入不為人知的暗面和對社會的傷害。一句普通的威脅看似無害，但那可以緩慢成長，滋養暴力的巨獸。偷窺狂會在某天變得更大膽，覺得自己有權獲得感興趣的對象。失蹤兒童可能代表離婚率的上升，或者是幫派集團正在壯大。

以為是受害者的，實際上就是幫兇或掠食者。

他以前曾錯過這樣的犯罪類型，並因此付出沉重的代價。

布魯斯發出了一個小小的笑聲，更像是從鼻子裡噴出的嘶啞。顯然，他發現卡珊能理解這一切，並且不會要求自己做任何解釋。蝙蝠俠對此相當滿意。

“我知道自己需要將範圍縮小一些。最近正努力當中。只是還需要一些時日。”

卡珊德拉對此毫不懷疑。她知道他會沒事的。並且認為對方應當度過一個不必考慮所有這些的夜晚。

“現在很晚了。我想我今晚會待在偉恩莊園，明天才回去。我敢肯定達米安會喜歡一門額外的劍術課。”

布鲁斯微笑。“妳知道的，我們都希望妳在這待上一整天。”

“謝謝。” 她點點頭，然後再次微笑。

“首先，我要吃點東西。一起來嗎？”

她父親回以笑容。“聽起來不錯。讓我先把蝙蝠電腦關機。”

他完成了今晚的工作。他們沒有在吃零食時討論犯罪或恐懼，而是談到了她的舞蹈課和在布魯海文的朋友們。談到達米安的劍術課和他的諸多寵物。談到她的兄弟和阿爾弗雷德。

當他們最終上床睡覺時，那裏不再有疲倦，擔憂或尷尬。

第二天，布魯斯來到蝙蝠洞裡看卡珊教達米安如何更好地使用他的逆刃刀，蝙蝠家的大家長看起來已洗盡疲憊。

他看上去休息良好，放鬆而準備好面對新的一天。甚至在卡珊將她的小弟摔得四腳朝天時偷偷微笑。

卡珊德拉為此感到愉快。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡珊 : 你們這群情商低落的笨男生。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 貼心小棉襖-提寶的場合

“哦。幹。抱歉。” 提姆語速飛快，轉身的速度更快。

提姆聽到父親不可察覺的閉住呼吸。

他就知道自己能讓對方出其不備。如果在其他狀況下他可能會為此成就感到高興，但絕對不是現在。思緒朝多種可能蔓延。紅羅賓忙於試圖將牽絲萬緒兜攏，好弄清自己剛剛走進的到底是個怎樣的場景。

他的觀察技巧足夠讓自己就算只瞥一眼，就能在腦海中完美地再現它。提姆可以細化那些藏在潛意識中的微小枝節。

迪克在自己剛成為羅賓時就教過他這項技巧，協助他磨練此技能。他現在有些後悔了，因為那意味著即便閉上眼睛轉過身，他仍能在腦中清楚重構父親赤裸的模樣。

布魯斯第一次聽到動靜後就轉身背對對方。當他意識到那是提姆時，臉上的防備轉為震驚。

提姆可以看到那人遍布背部，手臂，腿部和胸部上的所有疤痕。那肌肉如此緊繃，首先蓄勢待發，然後由於不知所措而進一步收緊。飽含力量的雙肩因注意力轉向滿溢出惱怒的張力。維持立姿時，那割過包皮的半硬著的陰莖從雙腿間彈出。

他的父親很疲憊，但身心仍相當專注。

他剛在巡邏後回到蝙蝠洞，並邊走邊脫掉那些裝備。他心神渙散，但身體仍足以對潛在威脅做出反應。考慮到他臉上的表情，布魯斯只有身體在某種程度上被喚醒，而非心理因素，可能是戰鬥中腎上腺素爆發或衣物摩擦的結果。

提姆穿上羅賓制服時從來沒有遇過這個問題，但他知道人類生理是如何運作的，他的哥哥們也都曾提到過類似的狀況。

至少，他更喜歡這種解釋，比起自己父親可能會在夜巡後半硬著返回的其他原因都好。並不是說他會為可能發生的任何事情對布鲁斯有所改觀，但提姆真的不需要對這部分的蝙蝠俠知之甚深。

紅羅賓花了一秒的時間試圖理清思緒。效果不是很好，但是腦袋的運轉速度（和呼吸）確實開始放慢了。

他過去與其他人坦誠相見的經驗通常令人不快，要不就是徹頭撤尾的驚嚇。但他提醒自己，目前為止的情形仍可防可控。

他沒有碰上任何麻煩，只是在尷尬的情況下遇見父親。從來就沒有任何關於在進入蝙蝠洞前該敲門或打聲招呼的規則，代表自己其實也沒做錯什麼。

而這樣徹底的分析仍無法將腦海中父親的赤裸形象消除，就算把那些細節全都推理過一遍也一樣。他完全不想知道那橫過左邊臀部的疤痕是怎麼來的，或是專注那些長在奇怪地方的體毛。

他不需要知道父親擁有比平均尺寸更大的陰莖。不需要思考為何對方身上缺乏人工日曬機弄出的曬痕。不用去煩惱自己可能永遠也無法擁有一樣的好身材。

提姆強迫自己去觀察現況而非片刻之前的一切，他意識到洞穴裡已全然安静，只剩裝備運行的嗡嗡聲。對方沒有動。也沒說話。當然，自己也是。

他假設現下的狀況對布鲁斯來說一樣難受。提姆認為最好的解決辦法就是離開。

“呃，對不起，打擾了……無論你正在幹嘛。” 啊啊啊這完全沒有幫助啊。完全沒有。

他基本上只是在暗示自己父親可能在蝙蝠洞中做了不道德的事。

他真的需要離開現場。

“那我...先走了。待會兒再聊。抱歉。”

他只走了幾步，就聽見對方向他走来，儘管腳步聲沒多久後就立即停下，因為布魯斯顯然意識到全裸追逐一個十六歲的孩子完全不是個好主意。

取而代之的，他叫了他的名字，讓提姆停在距離摩托車的一半位置上。“提姆，等等。”

提姆因對方語調裡的堅定而停下腳步-那是屬於蝙蝠俠的嗓音-但還是沒有轉身。

他聽見父親嘆了口氣。然後是那陣鬆軟的呻吟，通常出現在蝙蝠俠也覺得無能為力且挫折時。

“你不必走開，也沒什麼好道歉的。你只是在不巧的時候遇到我。稍等一下，我先穿好衣服。”

提姆作為偵探的那部份想弄清楚發生了什麼事。仍然是蝙蝠俠門徒的部分想提供親愛的導師所需一切。熱於助人的部分自然而然想了解“不巧時候”背後的原因以及他可以做什麼來讓情況變得更好。

身為布鲁斯·偉恩兒子的部分則希望在父親明顯遭遇疲憊和壓力時照顧對方。至於心底的那個16歲男孩，他就只想擺脫這難以置信的尷尬窘境。

於是提姆選擇留下。在父親轉身走開時，他等待。聽到布鲁斯穿好衣服的聲響時，他保持安靜不動。直至聽聞對方回歸，他仍靜立如塑。

“可以轉身了。” 布鲁斯聽來微微被取悅。但當提姆轉身時，那抹笑意並沒有留在對方身上。他看起來很累。他看起來想盡快了結這樁事，有些心不在焉。

“你是否...” 提姆示意布魯斯，希望男人知道他看起來的樣子。

“想談論什麼嗎？或者，有什麼我可以幫上忙的地方？”

他父親的表情立刻改變。布魯斯一開始看上去很驚訝，接著是感動，然後懊悔。顯然，這反應並非他所期望的。

“我才是那個該問你是否需要協助的。畢竟在這種時刻前往蝙蝠洞一定有原因。”

提姆不確定這是否意味著狀況沒想像中那麼嚴重，或者他確實打斷了某些東西。

自從上次面對小丑以来，他不禁認為也許那惡棍的說法也不無道理。該認清他不被任何人需要的事實。他努力試著別這樣想，但偶爾遇到像眼前的情況，總會覺得自己什麼忙也幫不上。

於是提姆决定只做原本來到蝙蝠洞要做的事，然後直接離去。

當心裡感覺如此不平衡時，他不想做出任何多餘的舉動。

他沒有讓這些思緒顯露在聲音裡。

“我只是來為你提供一些資訊。關於你仍堅持辦到底的一件舊案。抱歉這麼晚才出現。我還有很多事要忙，既然你或許也要加班，我以為可以直接把資料放在蝙蝠洞，而不用打擾到任何人。"

"東西在這，拿去吧。”

提姆迅速但穩健地走向父親，拿出裏頭存有資料的記憶卡。

“希望能有所幫助。” 他轉身，朝原本要離開的方向前去。

“如果還有甚麼能幫上忙的，請務必讓我知道。你看起來操勞到都有些瘦了。晚安，布鲁斯。”

再一次的，提姆在走向摩托車的半途中被攔住。“提姆，稍等一下。”

蝙蝠俠在他轉身看向自己時舉起記憶卡。

“謝謝你提供的幫助。我很感激。關於早些時候，如果那讓你不舒服的話......我很抱歉。”

“不用擔心那個。” 提姆不希望他的父親感到内疚。他的困擾遠非看到布魯斯的裸體這麼簡單。

“就只要記得，如果需要任何东西，隨時可以打給我。”

“你知道你也可以有同樣的要求。”

這理應是個肯定的聲明，但聽上去像個糟糕的問句。好像在說布鲁斯並不確定提姆知道這點一樣。

事實上，很多時候他還真的不知道。

顯然，現在仍不是適合進行討論的時候。已經太晚了。提姆很困惑。他的父親也累壞了。這個問題可以等等。

提姆經常對布魯斯撒謊，但現下他實在不想這麼做。所以他只是笑了一下。

“我的隊友們打遊戲的技巧可是遠勝過你的。”

他的父親也笑了，還點點頭，接受了兒子的轉移話題。

“去睡覺吧，提姆。”

“你也是，布鲁斯。”

這次，蝙蝠俠並沒有阻止他離開。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提姆這樣懂事又乖巧的孩子總是容易被忽略，令人心疼QQ  
> 大家有沒有發現，提寶是唯一一個沒有被老爺留下來在莊園過夜的(我爆哭  
> 就像文裡說的，他再怎樣也都只是個16歲的孩子......


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家最期待的部分www  
> 米總登場~

布鲁斯最後一次確認時，達米安已經在莊園內的房間裡睡著了。

阿爾弗雷德早就上床休息，剩下蝙蝠俠一人留在蝙蝠洞裡，確保這個城市遠離犯罪。迪克和卡珊德拉最近都在布魯海文，大概也在公寓裡睡死了。

杰森和提姆很少會在這個時間突然出現，畢竟已是接近凌晨之時。實際上，這對他們來說大概又是一個普通的夜晚，會在日常的夜巡後返回住處休息。

這些都意味著，布鲁斯能夠很輕鬆自在地在離開蝙蝠車後拖掉制服，於是他隨意的把那些不同部位的裝備遺留在前往蝙蝠電腦的途中。

黑暗騎士決定先仔細檢查當天晚上錯過的犯罪活動，確認是否存在任何潛在威脅，之後再去收拾衣物。他沒有費神去穿上點東西。

布魯斯決定回上頭莊園前再鍛鍊一下，出點汗，這樣就不用怕經過阿福跟達米安的房間，走到重訓室時吵醒他們。

他在坐下時鬆了口氣，感受椅子接掌過自身重量。

這是個漫長的夜晚。布魯斯會再次審視過那些較為暴力和可疑的犯罪活動，以保持警惕，然後上床睡覺。

他剛完成一半的任務時，達米安的聲音突然自蝙蝠洞入口響起。

“父親，即使按您的標準，也已經有些晚了。”

布鲁斯慌忙找尋附近可以用來掩飾裸體的物品。他抓起一本厚重的書，攤開，放在腿上。

達米安顯然沒有注意到任何奇怪的地方，仍持續朝父親前進，男孩那有些困倦的聲音正逐步接近中。

“如果我必須早點上床以便達到足夠的"睡眠時間"，那您也應該這麼做。即便可能不需要像潘尼沃斯堅持的十幾歲男孩所需那麼多的休息時間，但是您-”

“達米安，待在那裡。” 即使把書放在腿上，也無法遮掩布鲁斯是裸著的事實。

在最好的情況下，這也將令人不適。更糟的是，他會傷害到那孩子纖細敏感的青春期心理。布魯斯本不該讓自己十三歲的兒子看到任何不應看到的東西。

當然，男孩立刻停下腳步，但也變得更加警覺，他開始審視父親和蝙蝠洞的情況。

“怎麼回事？我們受到攻擊了？”

“沒有。” 他不想嚇到兒子。但也無意讓對方看到自己的裸體。

“一切安好。就......只是不要過來。”

“為什麼？您在看什麼？” 從達米安站立的方向看不到蝙蝠電腦，因此自然而然的認為那是他父親試圖藏起來的東西。

但他同樣也可以看到父親並沒有穿上衣。布鲁斯不穿衣服的樣子並不少見，只要達米安沒有注意到他也沒穿褲子就不會有問題。

當然了，羅賓會試圖移動到可以看到蝙蝠螢幕內容的地方，他們從來就無法遵守“待在那兒”這樣簡單的指示。

没多久，他就注意到父親的不尋常之處。眉毛拉弓似的跳起。

“父親，您是裸著的？”

撒謊真的毫無意義。另外，事實將確保他的兒子不再靠近。

“是的。我是。回去你房間。我很快就會上去。”

達米安沒有離開。他看上去仍很困惑。“您為何不著吋縷？是被燙傷嗎？毒藤女又逃脫了？我該去叫潘尼沃思嗎？”

布鲁斯認為達米安在交談技巧上確實需要精進。這孩子需要聽懂別人話底下的含意。如果情况危及，他可能因此而受傷或死亡。

現在，他决定讓男孩先離開當下尷尬的處境，再找一天好好跟對方談談。在他倆都有了足夠的睡眠之後。

“没有。我沒受傷，就只是沒穿衣服罷了。現在，請你回到樓上。”

再一次的，那孩子沒有離去。他皺了皺鼻頭。

“您是在手淫嗎？”

“什麼？！當然不是！”

他不知道這問題從何而來。蝙蝠洞本質上是為了追求正義（有時還有復仇）。

那裡是他解决犯罪，著手研究蝙蝠裝和其他蝙蝠玩意的地方。在蝙蝠洞中性奮起來的想法讓布魯斯感到不安，更別說是釋放自己了。

當然，對一個十幾歲的男孩來說可能不是這樣。

“所以你會在蝙蝠洞裡自慰？”

“什麼？！才不會！” 達米安聽起來備受侮辱……還有些尷尬。

大概是因為話題突然轉到超出預料的方向。至少，這是布鲁斯以為的。

“如果你有的話，我也不會因此而生氣。只是蝙蝠洞顯然不是適合進行此類活動的場合。”

布鲁斯認為考慮到他們在基地裡從事的義警業務，任何與私慾相關的行為並不宜在此出現。另一個不適切的原因就是，很明顯的所有蝙蝠家成員都可能在任何時間走進來。

但同時，他也不希望達米安認為手淫或性行為是件可恥的事。

“你知道的，對這樣年紀的男孩來說這麼做很正常，對吧？”

“是的，父親。” 達米安臉甚至都紅了，但仍試圖讓自己聽起來很惱火。

"潘尼沃思在健康教育課上提到過這點。理查德也就該話題與我討論過。現在，我們可以回到您為什麼裸露的話題嗎？如果您不是在自慰，且沒有遭受任何皮膚傷害，為什麼還要赤裸著身子呢？”

“我很累了。只是想脫下蝙蝠衣，沒料到會有人出現，所以沒把衣服穿回去。就這樣。現在，請回去睡覺吧。”

布鲁斯本想站起來強調這話題到此結束，但他完全不想讓書本滑落以至於自己兒子看到任何他不希望他看到的東西。

達米安看上去仍相當好奇。

“在潘尼沃思和我上床睡覺後，您經常光著身子閒晃嗎？”

布鲁斯不會把徹夜搜查犯罪事宜稱作"閒晃"，但那並不是重點。

“沒有。今晚過後更加不會。現在，晚安了，我的孩子。”

“不用對這話題太敏感。只是問問而已。晚安，父親。”

達米安终於轉身前往莊園。

布鲁斯等到他兒子走了足夠久，不太可能突然回頭拿東西時，才驚覺自己到底在幹嘛。

於是急忙走向蝙蝠衣櫃，跩出些衣服套上。

他再也不敢光著身子溜搭了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想像了一下老爺一臉高冷禁慾 : "蝙蝠洞裡不准啪啪啪。"  
> 我TM硬爆(蝙蝠標插腦
> 
> 看太多蝙蝠洞僕累的後果就是在看這章時瘋狂姨母笑  
> 最好是沒人會在蝙蝠洞亂搞啦www  
> 不過官方確實是還沒畫過(x


End file.
